Harvey X Brad
by dmzlz2236
Summary: Couldn't find any fanfics on this so I made my own! Brad's secret feelings for his best friend.


Football practice was about to start in a few minutes at West Bridge High and Brad didn't want to be late. He walked swiftly through the hallways looking for Harvey, his best friend. Usually he addressed him as "Kinkle" which was Harvey's last name. It was only in his thoughts that he thought of him as just Harvey. Harvey, the goofy, blonde tousled-hair friend that he thought he had lost forever when he moved states away. They had kept in touch throughout their time apart and moving back had been the best news Brad had ever heard. The tall, dark, handsome young teen had been beyond ready to come back and see Harvey again. The juvenile crush he had as a boy had turned into something more. So much more that it made his blood boil when he heard Harvey had a girlfriend. Her name was Sabrina. Everyday it was Sabrina this and Sabrina that. He tried to keep his cool but something in him didn't trust her. Since he first met her, he felt nothing but rancor and hard feelings. It surprised him a bit but he chalked it up to jealousy. He still held out hope for his current unrequited feelings though. All he needed was time.

As he rounded the corner of the science wing, he spotted Harvey down the hall. That adorable face with its also adorable smile. Brad was about to call out when he noticed Sabrina was there too. The two of them were standing so closely and staring at each other, talking low. Brad s dark brown eyes narrowed. His jaw clenched.

"Kinkle! You coming or what?!"

Harvey snapped his head up and grinned. "Yeah, I'll be right there!" He kissed his girlfriend goodbye, while Brad waited a few steps away, trying to remind himself to behave.

"Uh-bye, Brad!" she told him, her blonde straight hair swinging as she waved. She was always so fake. Acting friendly towards him. He didn't trust her one bit. Something was off about her.

"Yeah...whatever" Brad replied as he and Harvey walked away. He just couldn't force himself to be cheery.

"Hey, man, she's just being nice", Harvey scolded him as soon as she was out of sight.

"So was I!" came the retort. He chuckled for a second, and Harvey shook his head.

"You should really try to get to know her. Sabrina's a really cool person. "

Brad cleared his throat and adjusted the heavy backpack over his shoulder.

"Sure. I'll try", he said begrudgingly, knowing it was only to please Harvey. He would do anything for him.

"Do you wanna come to the Slicery with us tonight? It'd be a good way for y'all to hang out. "

"No, thanks, Kinkle. I -uh- gotta help out my old man with something after practice. "

Harvey shrugged. "OK, I guess... " He looked disappointed and Brad's heart tinged slightly with guilt. He wanted to say I'm sorry but thought better of it as they made their way into the changing rooms. _I just want you to myself, Harvey... _

After practice, the boys washed off in the showers. Brad tried hard not to stare at Harvey's nude form a few feet away. The dirty blonde hair, that seemed to get darker when wet, glistening and slicked back on his head. The wide shoulders and muscled back above a lean waist. Strong, long arms that hastily rubbed soap all over. His whole body was toned and muscled from sports but you'd never know by the way Harvey slouched all the time. His posture was definitely not something to envy. Brad laughed a little out loud, unable to help himself.

"What's so funny over there?" Harvey asked, eyes shut tight and water hitting his face. Brad rinsed off the last of the soap and turned the squeaky knob of the water off. "Nothing. Just thinking about how many more touchdowns I'll make then you, " Brad smirked.

"Well, they actually have to let you play in order for you to do that, " Harvey responded. Brad pretended to be hurt and laughed it off as he made his way out and to the bathroom. He risked a quick glance at Harvey's crotch before leaving, making sure the other boys weren't paying attention. Harvey's eyes were still shut tight, so Brad looked again, this time on his crotch and his stomach. It still awed him, this beautiful man hidden under the gawky boy. He began to get erect and quickly hightailed it out of there. If only he knew what to do or what to say. If only he wasn't confined to simply staring. Brad's mind ticked away as he tried, like a thousand times before, to find a way to get Harvey to reciprocate. But how can you make someone feel something they don't? He felt cursed somehow. Why him. Why Harvey. Why me. Why any of this? Brad cursed under his breath as he stood at the urinal, relieving himself. He had to try something soon.

That evening, Brad reluctantly entered the Slicery, half-hoping that Harvey and Sabrina wouldn't be there so he could go home. The small pizza joint smelled appetizing. Groups of teens filled almost every table. A sudden burst of group laughter caught Brad's attention on his left but it was just a group of kids he recognized from the lunch room. He gripped his leather jacket near the zipper when he heard his name.

"Brad, Brad! Over here!" An enthusiastic Harvey motioned him over to a small round table back by the bathrooms. Brad smiled at those excited, bright eyes then almost immediately composed himself as he also saw Sabrina sitting there, dressed in a light yellow sweater that almost matched the tone of her hair. Brad actually liked the pairing but reminded himself she was the enemy. "Hey... What's up".

"I knew you'd show up after all! We're really happy you came. "

"Yeah, Brad-glad you could make it, " she smiled. She looked tense and this made Brad suspicious.

"No problem. My old man didn't need my help after all. " He sat across them and took off his jacket. The couple's pizza arrived which they immediately shared with Brad and they talked here and there about school and their homework but Harvey did most of the talking. Brad enjoyed listening to his animated voice and the way he half-smiled at everything. His happiness was so infectious that Brad actually found himself enjoying the evening. He ate 4 slices before he noticed that the large pizza suddenly, and without explanation, had 2 extra slices appear right where it had been empty before. He jolted back from the pie and looked up. Sabrina's hand had swiftly shot up to her head as she nonchalantly stroked her hair.

"Did you see that?" he gasped.

"See what?" she laughed. Her eyes darted back and forth and Brad was immediately on alert.

"The pizza - it - that pizza was almost gone and now it's got more slices! "

"Maybe it's a new recipe, " Harvey offered. He was always so oblivious and naive but it was part of his charm.

"No, no, it's not no new recipe, what did you do?" He stared at the young girl across him who opened her mouth in surprise.

"ME? I didn't do anything. You just weren't paying attention to how much you were eating. They-they probably gave a special like, you know, 2 for 1. Another pizza under this pizza! " She looked very uncomfortable and Brad was agitated. "OK I don't know what's going on here but I'm seriously freaked. Kinkle, I'll see you at school tomorrow, " Brad told him as he hurriedly grabbed his jacket and bolted out the restaurant.

"Your friend needs glasses", he heard Sabrina remark right before they were out of earshot. _Nope. I know what I saw. She's a real weirdo. _


End file.
